The Awesome Spider-Man
is an American animated action-adventure superhero television series based on by . It is produced by Marvel Animation and and it airs on Disney XD since TBD 2016. Synopsis After getting bitten by a radioactive spider, Peter Parker develops a sense of heroism as he becomes a webbed avenger out to fight any menace that comes his way. Characters Main *'Peter Parker/Spider-Man' (voiced by David Kaufman) - a geeky teenager who has developed spider-like abilities and uses it to fight against all possible threats he crosses with and tries also to deal with his high school life and his internship at the Daily Bugle. Supporting *'Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel' (voiced by Cathy Cavadini) - a TBD teenage girl who eventually develops the ability to harness celestial energy, helping Peter to fight any kind of menaces while trying to gain courage to reveal her crush on him. **'Chewie' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - Carol's pet Flerken who strongly resembles a cat, although it can cause chaotic mayhem due to her hidden tentacles. *'Aunt May Parker' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - Peter's caring aunt who is strongly protective of him and is unaware of his TBD. *'J. Jonah Jameson' (voiced by Jim Cummings) - the anger-prone and obnoxious editor-in-chief of the Daily Bugle who despises Spider-Man for allegedly killing Carl King as well as being rather cautious about getting information TBD, especially since he's unaware that his intern Peter is actually him. *'Dr. Stephen Strange' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - the TBD principal of Midtown High who is TBD. *'Matt Murdock/Daredevil' (voiced by Greg Ellis) - TBD *'Blackagar Boltagon/Black Bolt' (voiced by Jim Meskimen) - TBD * Antagonists *'Wilson Fisk/Kingpin' (voiced by Tim Curry) - an aging mob boss who leads a group TBD. *'Adriana Soria/Spider Queen' (voiced by Erica Lindbeck) - a rather strange woman who dates back to several decades as she can control anyone with the inhuman TBD. *'Michael Morbius' (voiced by Will Friedle) - a shady scientist who mutates into a vampire by TBD. *'Carl King/The Thousand' (voiced by Jason Spisak) - TBD *'Morris Bench/Hydro-Man' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - TBD *'Lorina Dodson/White Rabbit' (voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD *'Frances Barrison/Shriek' (voiced by Linda Cardellini) - TBD *'Johnny Ohnn/Spot' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - TBD *'Jacob "Jake" Nash/Shade' (voiced by Matthew Mercer) - a small-time criminal who gains access to TBD. *'The Enforcers', consisting of: **'Jackson Brice/Montana' (voiced by Troy Baker) - TBD **'Daniel Brito/Fancy Dan' (voiced by Charlie Adler) - TBD **'Raymond Bloch/Ox' (voiced by Patrick Seitz) - TBD *'Antoine Delsoin/Hypno-Hustler' (voiced by Phil LaMarr) - TBD *'The Living Brain' (voiced by JB Blanc) - TBD *'Overdrive' (voiced by Crispin Freeman) - TBD *'Carlie Cooper/Screwball' (voiced by Ashley Johnson) - TBD *'James Natale/Red Vulture' (voiced by Armin Shimerman) - a horrifying and murderous vigilante who TBD. *'Clayton Cole/Clash' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Jackson Wheele/Big Wheel' * *'Karla Sofen/Moonstone' (voiced by Elizabeth Daily) - a TBD teenager who TBD. *'Maximus Boltagon' (voiced by Diedrich Bader) - TBD Episodes See List of episodes. Differences *Most people given powers are known as "Inhumans". *Captain Marvel is deaged into a teenage girl as well as being an Inhuman and having a crush on Peter. * Easter Eggs * Trivia Category:American animated television series Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Traditional animated Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Marvel Comics Category:Disney Television Animation Category:Marvel Animation Category:Disney XD Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas